Heroes don't Retire
by 1234iDeclareAthumbWar
Summary: Percy exiled himself to a small, deserted island. He's done being a hero, he's done watching people suffer because of who he is. But when SHIELD finds him and wants him to leave in the name of "Public Safety", there's no saying 'no'. Then a bigger threat endangers the Earth, and Percy can't draw himself away from it. Because in the end, Percy always will be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**FALALALALA DECK THE HALLS WITH BELLS OF HOLLY FALALALALAL LA LA LALA TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY LALALALALA LA LA LALA DIS DIS CLAIMER I-I-I-I-I DON'T OWN PJ FALALALAL LA LA LA LA**

**Hello. I'm starting a mass productions of story line starters on two different accounts and seeing which one you like better and continuing it, then seeing which one you hated with a fiery passion and burning it on my Hard drive!**

**YAY! Enjoy.**

"You know, "The boy said "You could have just asked nicely, without the guns."

Here he was, Percy Jackson, surrounded by SHIELD agents with guns at the edge of a deserted beach. He playfully kicked a small splash of the water, not sparing the agents a glance.

"Again, sir, on behalf of SHIELD, we request you come with us." The agent shifted uncomfortably as his sea green eyes turned on him.

"Oh? Request, eh? In that case, I deny your request." He turned back to the ocean water as it lapped against his legs. "We all know this isn't a request. It's a kidnapping under a guise as a party invitation." A small breeze ruffled his hair as he stared off into the distance, as if he didn't have an unnecessary amount of firearms trained on him.

The agents just stood there, obviously not used to having their victim ignoring them while they had a butt load of guns pointed at him.

"Listen kid, you're responsible for a lot of shit these days, and half the things you do aren't supposed to be possible. You're a danger to the public!Wake up, you're in reality!" A guy with a bow and arrow impatiently growled.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"You think I didn't know that? Why'd you think I'd go off to an island with a population of 1 on the edge of Hawaii-what, for the view? There are monsters after me, Agent Barton. And when those monsters attack, there's no telling who will and who won't get hurt."

"…How do you know my name?" Agent Barton said suspiciously.

"I have my sources, Clint. Much more reliable than yours."

"We have authority to take you with force, Perseus Jackson."

"Oh?" He studied the archer with his piercing green eyes. "No, you don't. That's a bluff. Though, I suppose you could just shoot me and say it was self-defense, eh? That's the justice system for you."

His arm shifted towards his pocket, and a gleam of light similar to a gun made a startled agent pull the trigger. His arm, which was holding a shiny ballpoint pen, now had a flowering blossom of red.

"Wow." Percy studied the bullet hole in his arm. "Didn't think you'd have the guts to shoot me. You obviously don't have a very high standard of recruits. Did you not tell them it was a bad idea to shoot someone you're trying to negotiate with?"

He reached into the wound with his fingers and pulled the bullet out, then promptly submerged his arm in the ocean water. The agents gaped as the wound healed, without a scar.

Grinning at the girl who shot him, he offered a hand "I like you. You got guts." Her mouth was opening and closing, kind of like a fish.

"I'll go." He stood up, emptied the plastic water bottle, and then refilled it full of the ocean water. The water, surprisingly, was rid of all dirt and sand after Percy touched it. "What's the address?"

"You're coming with us, son." Clint said gruffly.

"No, no, I don't think so." Percy countered. "This is peaceful, no? I'm not a prisoner, and you certainly don't want me feeling like one. So, where is this dark, torture room you're going to dissect me in? Heli-carrier? Headquarters?"

"Headquarters."

Percy grinned.

At this, his body seemed to dissolve into mist, and was blown away by the sea breeze.

After a few moments of bewilderment, someone finally spoke.

"That was enlightening." Agent Coulson mused. He placed a hand on Agent Skye, who was still looking horrified, as she was the one who shot Percy Jackson.

Agent Barton took a step towards the spot where the boy once stood, and stared at it with a hard glare.

"I have a bad feeling about that kid."

**Hate it? Love it? Want me to burn it?**

**Want to talk about Bananas? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. That's a lot of reviews for one chapter...Jeez, do you really like it that much?**

**So after like, 20 reviews, I finally gave in and started writing. I felt bad for leaving you like that.**

**Here it is...chapter 2...probably not as good as the first one, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. (Just for the record, you guys are the beggars XD)**

**Also, Bananas apparently are loved world wide. Not that I'm surprised, of course, but watermelon is better in my opinion. Bananas are still fudging awesome though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada.**

Director Fury was sitting in his office, minding his own business. Then again, his business was to poke his nose in other people's business, so he probably has no right to say that.

Stacks of paper lined the edges of his desk, scratch paper laid in crumples on the floor. This was probably the messiest his office had ever been since 9/11.

Perseus Jackson. The man was dangerous…the man knew things. Nick Fury knew for a fact that that island with a two mile radius didn't exist until two years ago, the year that Perseus Jackson became the only resident of the island. The very fact that he had enough money to buy a tropical island off the coast of Hawaii and still be able to build a luxury cottage made Perseus a dangerous person, money-wise.

SHIELD had no hold over him. He had no criminal record, every crime he committed was dropped. They couldn't use his business against him, because he had none. Mini drones were sent over to the island, only to find him jogging around the island or playing with the water. The most suspicious thing was probably a black stallion that would appear from nowhere from time to time, eat some of Perseus's food, and then disappear.

So he sent some agents over to the island to point some guns and make him come to SHIELD. Sure, they could have notified him, but they couldn't risk the chance of him fleeing.

The man sighed as he continued to shift through the papers on Perseus Jackson. A small breeze shifted his eye patch to the left, which made him grunt in annoyance.

But there were no windows. Maybe a draft from the air vents, perhaps? Then what was that smell…fishy seaweed smell. It was sort of calming, in a way.

Footsteps. There was someone in his office.

Around his stacks of paper, two pairs of starting sea-green eyes stared him right in the face. In a flash, his gun was out and pointing straight at the man.

"Hello to you too," Perseus said cheerfully. "I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, Nicholas Fury."

He held out a hand that Fury didn't take. His handgun kept steadily pointing at the man. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." The cheerful tone stayed put in his voice. "Now, I'd appreciate if you'd stop pointing that at me. I've had enough guns today, thanks to you."

He pulled a chair out from the side of Nick's office with ease and slid into it. A small crinkle brought Nick's attention to a plastic water bottle resting in Perseus's hand.

If this man was to mean harm, a plastic water bottle might do the trick. It could contain poison, chemicals, anything clear that could pass off as water.

"Breach in my office. Intruder might be armed, be prepared." Nick whispered into his earpiece, attempting to not alert Perseus.

"Oh, assure you, I am not armed." He assured him. Not that it worked, as Nick Fury was probably the most paranoid person to ever walk the earth. Though to be fair, if he wasn't paranoid, both of his eyes would be gone by now.

"So, Fury," Percy said, a tinge of annoyance lacing his cheerful voice. "Mind telling me why you sent a group of 6 agents with guns at 8 in the morning to trespass my house and life by pointing guns and throwing tantrums?"

Nick kept his gun trained on him.

"Honestly, it's rather hypocritical of you. Sending agents to shoot me, and asking me to come in peace. Me coming in peace and you trying to shoot me."

Perseus leaned forward in a threatening manner. "Tell me, Nick, what exactly do you want? Disrupt my life to have a quick laugh? Or trying to prove who has the bigger guns around here."

The office door was kicked open at this moment by a huge party of agents. They filed into the room in a somewhat orderly fashion, as it was a bit hard to do so with huge, clunky guns attached to their hands. The click of the gun barrels loading in place filled the room. "Step away from the director and put your weapon on the floor." "

Percy took a step away from his desk.. "Put your weapon on the floor, sir."

"Stupid agents. I have no weapon. The only people here with weapons are you."

He whirled around and slammed his fist on the desk, causing a flurry of papers to fly. Two gun shots were fired at that time. When the papers finally nestled on the floor, Perseus was holding two bullets that he managed to catch, much to the agents shock.

"Listen to me, Fury. If I am escorted out now with 30 guns pointed at my head, we leave as foes. And I warn you, you do not want me as an enemy." He dropped the two bullets. "You can change that. Convince me you mean no harm, and I can be a helpful ally. Starting with that Loki on your ship."

Nick glared at him. Two swirling sea green orbs gazed nto his one brown eye.

"Agents, stand down."

**Just for the record, I'm not pairing Percy with anyone but Annabeth. But I am a huge fan of heartbreaking twists...Don't worry, Annabeth's not dead. Yet. MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**BTW, Merry Christmas! Yesterday, I said that to a man who then said. "No, It's Happy Holidays.I don't believe in Jesus."**

**What ever you say, Scrooge. **


End file.
